Tenten
Edit Tenten is one of the characters of The Naruto Tales and a minor antagonist. After breaking up with Neji, she had sex with Lee and became pregnant. Backstory During her childhood, Tenten's dream was to become a ninja as good as Tsunade Senju, and become recognized just like her. She would gladly and openly share this dream with others, being somewhat like Naruto Uzumaki. After graduating from the Academy, she was put in a team with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, quickly falling in love with the latter. Trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten tried to become a medical-nin, and with each failed attempt, her pride was further damaged. That led to her becoming colder and more distant from other people, even losing some of her friends. Later, with Guy's help, she discovered her talent in Fuuinjutsu and developed her own fighting style. Appearance Tenten has dark brown eyes and hair, which is styled in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She keeps this hairstyle consistent throughout Parts I and II. She has sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. Personality Tenten is shown to be naturally intelligent and is considered very mature for her age. She cares a lot about her friends and teammates, despite sometimes getting angry at their behavior and overreacting. Though at first glance she can be considered strict and stern, Tenten is very kind and easy-going with people she is familiar with, and doesn't like travelling for too long or training when she is already tired. Ever since she met him, Neji has been harboring feelings for Neji Hyuga. She tends to eventually drop hints by flirting with him during their conversation and masking it as teasing, in hopes he will finally notice and accept her feelings. She was shown to be genuinely happy when he confessed to her, and also confused, because sh could never expect that he would be the one to bring the two together. However, her feelings for Neji started developing into a clingy, dependent and possessive relationship, with Neji even accusing her of being obsessed with him. When he broke up with her, she showed a more aggressive side, lashing out at him and trying to appeal to his feelings by saying he never truly loved her and used her like a toy. Hypocritically, she would then use her other teammate Rock Lee to make Neji jealous by sleeping with him. Later, though it was mostly by mere impulse, she tried to manipulate Neji to stay with her by insinuating the child she expected was his. She regretted those acts in the end, admitting she was wrong. Relationships Neji Hyuga Neji is Tenten's teammate. The two of them first met after they graduated from the Academy and were assigned to the same team. Despite Neji's coldness and rants about destiny, Tenten took interest on him and fell in love with him at first sight. Over the next years, she would train hard so she could become recognized and Neji would start admiring her. She would also sometimes flirt with him and mask it with simple teasing, in hopes he would realize her feelings. Their relationship was good at first, but Neji ended up breaking up with her. After their breakup, Tenten had sex with Lee, becoming pregnant with his child, and blamed Neji for that. When he discovered about what had happened, he talked to her and tried to fix their relationship as friends, even offering himself to help her with the baby, but she, in the middle of desperation, implied the baby was his. It's unknown what will be of their relationship after this, but Neji still cares about Tenten and she still has feelings for him (albeit unrequited).Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Chuunin